There is an ever-increasing demand on computing devices, including mobile computing devices, to output, for display, richer and more complex types of content. Presenting richer and more complex content can present some unique challenges for some computing devices, such as computing devices that utilize a smaller sized screen of a display device.
For example, some computing devices output content, such as an e-mail message or a webpage, for display at a display device, such as a built-in screen or external display. In some instances, an e-mail message or webpage may include richly formatted content (e.g., tagged content conforming to the hypertext markup language (“HTML”)) including one or more elements associated with a variety of attributes, such as color, font, alignment, size, and the like. In such cases, an email application or web browser executing on the computing device typically presents a set of email messages or webpages as a scrollable, rendered HTML page. In some instances, a content developer can embed specific attributes within the content (e.g., by way of cascaded style sheets (CSSs), media queries, etc.) of an e-mail message or webpage to cause a rendering engine to produce a rendering of the e-mail message or webpage based on one or more predefined screen layouts that automatically fit the size of the screen at which the rendering is displayed. In some instances, by simply using one or more predefined screen layouts to produce the rendered HTML based e-mail or webpage, some of the content on the rendered HTML based e-mail or webpage may appear unrecognizably small when presented at a smaller sized screen (e.g., of a mobile phone).